Heartstrings Come Undone
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: DEDICATED TO BROKENFREAK:: I swear, I am an idiot for falling for a guy like Phil Brooks and now he's ruined my entire look on love. But there is something about my best friend Chris that's got me spinning around in circles. JerichoxOC
1. Guess Who

**Heartstrings Come Undone**

_By: Miss Xtreme_

**Disclaimer: I only own Caria Moore. Jamie Valentine belongs to BrokenFreak. Ariella Chapman belongs to wandathetiger. Bree Chapman belongs to Jamie-Skellington.**

* * *

**Pairings: Jericho/OC, Shannon/OC, Raven/OC, Matt/OC**

* * *

**Chapter One: Guess Who**

**A/N: Dude, the sexy beast is back baby! xD**

* * *

"Ugh, how pig-headed are you?" 

I couldn't take any more of his shit. Completely disgusted with Phil, I poured his own plate of spegetti down onto his head to let it slop down his front. He just sat there with a classic case of shock imprinted all over his face.

For two-almost-three years, I've been dating my boyfriend Phil Brooks. At first when our relationship lifted off the ground, he was the most loving and caring guy that I've ever thought to meet. I thought what we had was special. But soon I thought wrong because he had our relationship crash, burn and die when he became a arragont, pompus asshole.

"Enjoy your spegetti, you're very rude." I said dumping the last remains of the sauce and noodles onto his black hair.

People just gawked at us and murmured comments about me. I didn't care. I just walked numbly away from our table and out of the resturaunt. This was the last straw, I was just sick and tired of him and the moronic actions he pulled.

* * *

"Holy Christopher, you did _not_!" Caria said with her her jaw practically dropped to the ground. 

"Yes. Yes I did." I said. "I'm just completely fed up with his ways."

"Well that's two years you'll never get back." Caria said plopping ont her hotel bed next to me.

"Probably..." I said rolling my eyes at just the thought of the patheticness of it all.

"People do change; it's possible." said the bluenette. "Don't worry about it chic, it'll be okay. You really don't need someone like that."

"Yeah." I muttered. "I just feel bad for the next girl that comes his way."

"Well, hold that thought for now." Caria said. "The only thing you should be doing is praying that you get drafted onto either RAW or Smackdown! Monday Night's holding the Draft tomorrow in New York City."

"Oh yeah, that's right..." I remembered. "I really don't care _if _I get taken off of ECW; as long as I get away from Phil. I swear, if he comes in within fifty feet of me, I'll probably hafta kill him. But eh, anways, what're you going to be doin' tonight?"

"Going to a birthday party later." she answered me.

"For who?" I asked.

A smirk lied on her face. "Guess."

"Hmm..." I thought a moment to myself. "Shannon?"

"Nope."

"Matt?"

"Nope."

"Jeff?"

"Wrong."

"Cena?" I estimated.

"Nu uh." Caria shook her head. "I'll give you a hint. He's Canadian, he's blonde and he's your best guy friend."

I had no idea who she was talking about at first, but when I picked it up, I knew exactly who she was talking about. My eyes grew wide; the only thing I could say at that moment was the name.

"Jericho..."


	2. Reunited

**Chapter Two: Reunited**

"No way..." I said unconvinced. It had to be a joke or something.

Caria nodded. "Yes, he is back."

"I can't believe it, why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I asked with a big smile.

She shrugged slightly. "Well, I wanted to keep it a secret and then surprise ya later."

I gave her a play punch to the arm. "Aw, you sick bitch. Haha, so when're you goin'?"

"After I get ready, and a little bit later in the night." Caria explained. "Chris said his party's not 'till like midnight or so."

"Wow, alright. Well, I'll head over at my room and get ready. Call me when you're leaving 'kay?" I asked.

"Got it." she nodded.

When I arrived back at my own room, I dug through my suitcase for tonight's even. I couldn't figure out what I was going to wear at all. I was so excited in seeing Chris again that I didn't want to pick out something that was too much. But then again I didn't want to wear an outfit that was plain-Jane. I decided to just mix it up and see what I could make out of it.

* * *

Later in the night, the two of us headed to the party in town. Caria kept telling me that it was going to be big. Even outside, I could tell that it was. Bright, colorful lights, music, people laughing and chattering away, dancing, happy faces and more. I smiled at the thought of him. Of Chris. I was so pumped in seeing him again. 

Going over to the door, we showed the two body guards our IDs and they granted us access. The place was filled with dancing music, loud music, people chatting away and all of them having a blast. I searched through the crowds for Mr. Y2J. After two years, I wasn't really sure if he looked the same or was totally made over. Oh well, what I did know was to look for the life of the party.

Caria took a hold of my wrist. "Hey. Look over there."

I turned my head to her attention. "Huh?"

She pointed over to a far direction. "There he is."

I looked over to where she wanted me to see. A little bit a ways into the background was a small group of people talking with a slender male with short dirty blonde hair. I squinted my eyes to take a better look, and realized she was right.

We went over to them, passing the others on the dance floor. Stupidly, I didn't watch where I was going, but I did keep my eyes on _him. _

Approaching closer, Caria greeted him first.

"Heya Chris, hows it goin'?" she said giving him a friendly hug.

"Hey Caria, you made it!" he replied. "I'm great. You look kick ass as usual."

"Well hey, don't give me all the credit." Caria said modestly. "Look who I brought along with me."

Jericho's blue-green eyes landed on me. He made a face like he was trying to figure out what I was.

Then he looked surprised. "Oh my god. Jamie?"

I smiled girlishly. "Yeah."

He embraced me in a hug. "Holy sheep shit girl, you look amazing!"

I giggled. "Thanks Chris. So do you! I mean, wow! Look at you!"

"Me? Oh pff." he waved my comment off. "You-YOU look fantastic! Last time we met you were that shy, short-haired blonde goth."

I laughed. "Wow, thanks? Hah. Yeah, I guess I grew up a lot and it effected the way I look. And the fact that I was getting bored of that look."

"Same way here. Some of the Divas miss my long hair, but change is what I needed." Chris explained.

"And change is good!" I added positively.

"Yeah, but hey! Come on guys let's go have some fun." he said.

"Right on!" Caria cheered as the two of us headed into the party.


	3. Jealous Much?

**Chapter Three: Jealous Much?**

"Tell me, what've you been up to these past years?" Chris asked me as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Nothing much." I responded. "A little bit after you left, Jeff Hardy and I broke up. Caria and him starting dating. Then got married. Now like they're divorced.. or something like that. She and I were doing some tag-teaming for a while 'till I got Drafted over to ECW from RAW."

"So are you with anyone now?" Chris asked. "Like date-wise?"

"I was with Phil Brooks for a while until he started to become a royal prick..." I rolled my eyes. "So we broke up."

The blonde blinked. " 'Phil Brooks'? Do you mean that CM Punk guy from TNA?"

I had forgotten that Chris had been gone for so long. He didn't know that many Superstars now that had arrived during his wrestling hiatus.

"Oh yeah, that's him. But he's in ECW now." I added.

"I take it you're on your own now...?" he guessed.

I gave a half shrug. "Well, yeah... I suppose you could say that."

"How about you travel with me?" Chris suggested.

"But I'm on ECW and you're most likely going to be on RAW." I told him.

"And?" Chris said, shrugging without care. "We can do it."

I smiled. "Alrighty then."

Someone from outside of our conversation called my name.

"Jamie?"

I turned my head to the side where I heard the voice. There I saw my ex-boyfriend standing near us. Great. What the hell could he want? If all things, I knew it wasn't good.

"Oh. Hey Chris, good to see you two together." he greeted him awkwardly. It wasn't the type where you see a person and are friendly. It was the one where you didn't smile at all and just acted casual. I could sense the venom in his tone.

"How's it going?" Chris smiled politely.

"Good. I see you've met my girlfriend Jamie." the blacknette said.

"Phil, one, we're not together anymore." I corrected him. "And two, Chris and I are best friends."

"What do you mean, of course we are." a smiled curved his lips. He acted like nothing had happened between us. Like the night where I poured spegetti on him never had occured.

I was starting to grow irritated. I stood up and looked at Chris. "Excuse me for a minute. I have to have a word with Phil real quick."

The blonde allowed me. "Ah, no problem. Go right ahead."

Far off to the side where we were out of hearing range, I walked with Phil so I could talk to him.

"Okay, what the fuck are you trying to pull?" I demanded, in a low voice.

"I'm not trying to pull anything sweet-heart. I'm just trying to introduce who's with who to him." he played dumb.

"Alright for one thing, we are broken up. I want nothing to do with you. So stay out of my life." I ordered. "No matter how you try and go tell everyone I'm your girlfriend, I'm not. Get over it."

"What is your problem Jamie? Why can't we just fix this instead of splitting off?" Phil asked, with his temper rising some. "I mean seriously do you really want to go and date someone like _him _rather than me? He's a freaking loser."

I was getting mad. I threw my arms up in the air. I was still whispering to him so I wouldn't get in trouble with the management. "Because I can't stand you! And don't say he's a loser, because he isn't. You are. And at least HE'D be a better boyfriend. Chris doesn't treat me like crap and acts ignorant constantly. YOU DO."

"Right, right. Whatever, you have your ass more far up than I thought." Phil said. "Get over yourself Jamie. Seriously."

Someone stepped in between us.

"Hey come on, just leave her alone and go. Okay?"

I saw it was Chris.

The Chicago native's eyes rolled. "This is bullshit..."

He exited the room without another word to say. I took a relieving breath and looked up at my friend.

"Thank you Chris. And I'm sorry about that." I apologized. "Don't listen to his crap, we are not dating. I promise."

"You don't have to prove anything. I believe you, and the way he acted, I wouldn't trust him with my life." he said.

I was glad to hear that from him. We sat back down at our table to finish our breakfast. I knew it wasn't the end of seeing Phil around. But at least it was safe for now.


	4. Shopping Galore

**Chapter Four: Shopping Galore**

"Aww Jame, do I have to come along?" Chris whined as I dragged him into the mall with me.

"Yes, yes you do!" I giggled. "Trust me Christopher, it's going to be fun."

"Now we're using full names. Oh boy, the fun has just begun." he chuckled.

As we entered inside, we saw many people lurking and lingering around.

"So where do you wanna go first?" I asked him.

Chris rotated his head slowly over to me. He gave me a weird look. "I don't _know_! You're the one that brought me here. Haha, geek."

I snickered at him as I took a hold of his hand again. "Come on, I know some where even _you'll _enjoy!"

Taking him along, we headed into a store called 'Marie's Lingire'. I saw him look up at the sign and get all happy.

"Ooh, may be I _will _like this after all!" he laughed.

Inside, they had a huge selection of bras and panties. All of them were different colors, different styles and different sizes.

"Hey Jamie." Chris called to me.

I lifted my head to him. "Yeah?"

"Do you wear thongs?" he asked awkwardly.

I had to laugh at that comment. "No, I wear regular panties. Why?"

"Aww are you serious?" the blonde male pouted. He picked up a blue piar with the Superman logo on the front. He showed it to me, and my eyes grew, "This would _so _look hot on ya."

I quickly put my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles. "Oh my gosh Chris!"

He laughed along with me. "But it's true, it would."

I spotted a pair of pink kitty panties and held them up behind me, to my ass. "You'd like these now wouldn't ya?"

I popped my ass toward him just to be silly.

"Well, they'd definitely fit you." he said, playing along.

But of course, our fun didn't go on for too long. Someone had to stick their nose in our business and ruin it. From a far, the clerk at the counter spoke up. "Uh excuse me, you two?"

Both of our attentions were to alert now.

"Can you please buy something or leave?" she requested, trying to sound polite. But behind her faulty tone was arragonce. Plain and simple. Though not to cause any trouble, we listened and obeyed. I bought a couple of the lingire and left with Chris to the other stores.

"You don't mind to shop with me?" I asked him. "I mean after I get the things I need, we'll do anything you want to do."

Chris shrugged. "I really don't care. I actually enjoy it. I haven't seen you for years, so I want to do a lot more things with you. But I will take you up on your offer. (He extended his arm) To Oz?"

I linked my arm with his. "To Oz!"

And as we skipped down the hall, we chanted the song that went with our preformance. Through out our little adventure, I felt so happy and alive with him. It was so fun and the both of us had a complete blast with each other. It was like we were teenagers again. When we came out of a Clarie's, Chris pulled me to a photobooth quickly.

"Ooh! Ooh! Come here! Let's take pictures!" he said excitedly.

I giggled girlishly. "Okay!"

The first one was us making the goofiest faces we could. The second one was him giving me bunny ears. Third one was me giving him a smooch on the cheek. The fourth one was him acting like Godzilla and I was just giggling. The fifth, and very last one was us giving devil horns as being rockers.

When we received our strip of snapshots, we took a look at it.

"Ughhh, I look so cheesey." Chris complained.

"You do not. You're THEE Sexy Beast. You're not a loud to say that." I forbidded him to say that, smiling.

"Why?" he asked. He smirked. "Are you gonna make me?"

"Yes, yes I will." I said just as cocky.

"Fine, I give. You win." he flashed his pearly whites.

"Sweet!" I cheered as we continued into the mall.


	5. Christmas Joy And More

Chapter Five: Christmas Joy And More

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the great reviews you've been giving me. If there's anything that you would like to see in this story, send me a PM. Oh and there's been updates to a couple of my stories such as WWE Commercials and Fly Like A Dove. Also, if you like stories that have to do with old '96 ECW, then check out my story 'We All Fall Down' and wandathetiger's story 'Cursed!'.

Oh and I found out that Team 3D are thinking about moving back to WWE. But it's not exactly certain yet. 

**Review!**

**

* * *

**

"Jingle bells, Orton smells, 'Tista laid an egg. Oh what fun it is to ride on Santa Shannon's lap, hey!" Caria sang as we were packing up.

I laughed. "Nice Car', nice."

"Hey, I did tell you I was _festive _didn't I?" she joked. "So, but anywho, how was shopping with Chris?"

"Oh it was wonderful!" I said in a happy tone. "We shopped, ate lunch together, talked, took pictures in a booth and had just a wicked time with each other."

"Seems like you two are getting back on the tracks of where you left off." she said smiling.

I shrugged slightly. "I guess so."

Yes it was getting closer to Christmas and I couldn't believe it. The year was flying by faster than usual. But I was happy because next to Halloween, this was my favorite holiday. Not because of the presents, but the feeling of peace and tranquility; as well as the ability to spend the holiday with your friends and family. 

A week passing in time, RAW was doing a show in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. They were still doing the talent exchange and lucky for me, I was preforming on the exact episode of RAW where Chris' debut was at.

I was at a store they had there and walked over to a elevator to be carried to the second floor. Waiting patiently, I stood in silence until the doors opened. When they did, I saw a familiar face. I immediatly lit up and laughed.

It was Chris. He was dancing to the sound of the elevator music. It was regular, boring music. It was popular hits that were playing these days. Such as right now, the song '_Sexy Back' _that Justin Timberlake created was on.

"What in the hell are you doing you goof?" I giggled.

He blinked when he saw me. He stepped out of the elevator with a bag in his hand. "Oh hey Jamie. What are you doing here?"

"Was just going to get something real quick for Caria." I answered him. "What are _you _doing here eh? Haha."

"Actually, if you must know, I was buying you a present." Chris confessed. "I was going to wait later and surprise ya, but too late."

I shrugged and smiled cutely. "Ah, that's okay. I'm not much of a fan of surprises anyways."

"Oh really? Well, you wanna see it now?" the blonde asked me.

"Sure. But in all honesty, you didn't have to get me anything..." I said, humbly. "... What'dya get me?"

Chris handed me the bag he was carrying. "Merry Christmas."

I took it and looked inside. It was a boquet of flowers, a new pink and black mini purse with small skulls on them and a small velvet box.

I gasped. "Awww, that is so nice of you! Thank you so much!! I love it!"

"Well that's not it, lemme show you something." he said. Chris dipped his hand into the bag and pulled out the velvet box. "Close your eyes."

I listened to him and did so. I heard the box open and then him saying 'Open your eyes.' I looked and saw the most gorgeous thing that I had ever seen someone get me.

It was a gold necklace with a couple diamonds in them too. I was just in shock, I couldn't believe he got me that. Well, in a way, I could believe it. Chris was one of the most kind-hearted people I've ever met. But it was just that feeling women got when they received an expensive gift.

"Chris, I-I----"

He put his index finger on my lips to hush me. Chris walked around me and put my hair on one side of my shoulder. He connected the necklace around my neck. I couldn't help but blush, this was so amazing! I traced my middle and index finger over the jewels, taking it all in.

* * *

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bell rock..." 

I danced and sang along with the Christmas carrols that were being played on the stereo. I and many more of the Superstars were in the catering area of the Phoenix, Arizona arena. I was dressed in my own holiday-ish way. I wore a strapless black dress with white fur at the top and bottom. On my feet were Melina-like boots; white and fuzzy. On my head was a gothic-like, black santa hat. Some people might find it weird, but you don't know how many compliments I received.

I sat at one of the tables alone eating some of the food that was given out. Caria was talking to some of her other friends and her husband. While I munched on my food, I was zoned out in my own thoughts. But someone came up to me and broke me out of it.

"Hey you, I was wondering where you went off to." said the voice.

I blinked. I turned my head toward the voice and saw it was Chris. I immediatly stood up and smiled. "Heeey! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Can you believe this party? _Everyone_ is like here." he laughed, joyfully.

"I know isn't it great?" I replied. Then, at that moment, I knew what I had to say. "Chris, I... I really want to thank you for this beautiful necklace you got me. It's just about ... the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled like it was nothing. "Oh stop, I bet you got plenty of more greater gifts than me."

"Nu'uh!" I said. "I mean it hun, thanks for everything."

He brushed his hand against my cheek in a comforting way. "No problamo Jame."

I smiled sweetly, then decided to change the subject. "Hey, you want some food? They have got like a plethora of goodies at the serving table."

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay." I replied. "I'll be right back."

**-Chris' POV-**

I watched as she left off to get some food. I smiled and shook my head slightly. That girl is really something. I'm glad that I made my choice to return to WWE.

"You can have her you know."

I cocked my head to the side. Matt Hardy stood at an angle behind me.

"She's a nice enough girl. She needs someone like you." he told me.

I nodded. "Yeah well... I know it'll never be that way... even if I wanted it to be."


	6. Hall Of Fame

**Chapter Six: Hall Of Fame**

Months passed through time faster than I expected. Chris and I hung out as much as we could, getting to know the new things about each other that we missed over the time he was gone. I even read the novel that he had made and I never knew about.

I shut the book after I finished it from two weeks of reading. "Wow. Well that was one interesting book."

"Probably your new favorite, isn't it?" Chris grinned, merely joking. The two of us were in the Orlando arena where the Hall of Fame was being held. Nobody but a few people were here just yet. Basically most of it was the people who were setting up the stage.

I played along. "Well duh, you know it! I'll probably have to read this again later."

I tucked it away into my messenger bag-like purse.

Chris chuckled. "Nice, nice."

"Yeah." I smiled, widely. "So are you pumped for Wrestlemania?"

Chris and a few other men were schedueled to be in the Money In The Bank ladder match in Wrestlemania tomorrow. I knew Chris was stoked out of his mind for it.

"Totally, I'm so excited. If I win the WWE gold, do you KNOW how amazing that would be?" Chris replied. "With my baby, the Intercontinental Champion around my waist and the World Title on my shoulder, I'd be on top of the world."

Yeah, it was true. Shocking, right? Jeff had actually lost the title a few weeks ago to Chris. When we found out that he won, you can bet your ass that we partied like there was no tomorrow.

"I'll definitely be cheerin' for ya." I promised him.

"You better be." Chris said, light-heartedly.

That's when I saw Caria approach us, putting both of her arms around us.

"Hey you two love-birds." she greeted us, jokingly. "You ready for the Hall of Fame?"

"Definitely, this is going to be exciting." I smiled. "I can't believe Dwayne is back, isn't it awesome?"

"Yeah, man! Wow, I haven't seen or heard from him in years." Caria replied.

"I saw him just a few minutes ago!" said Chris, cheerfully.

"How is he?" Shannon asked.

"Pretty good. He's havin' a good time with his acting and all that jazz." Chris explained. "He's really happy to be here tonight."

"Yeah, that's good. It's going to be awesome seeing him after so long." Shannon said.

"Definitely." Caria added. "Hey, did any of you hear what Cena was saying about Dwayne?"

"No, but I heard him bitchin' and moanin' about him not coming back to wrestling." I spoke up.

Chris rolled his eyes. "It's really pathetic. I mean, come on. If he doesn't wanna come back, why don't you just accept that fact? It's like the fans complaining that I should be singing with Fozzy instead of wrestling. I love doing both, but right now I like wrestling more. It's the same with Dwayne. He loves to act in movies, more than he wants to wrestle. It's perfectly okay. Cena needs to learn some respect. ESPECIALLY with someone that is a much, MUCH more talented wrestler than he is."

"Exactly, exactly. You said it all, my friend." Shannon agreed. Chris always did have a way with words.

"Hey, guys, the show's about to start. You might wanna sit down in your seats." said one of the stage workers.

We listened and obeyed and sat down.

* * *

"...Yeah, did you hear about the whole thing in Iraq? They're capturing the Iraqies, tying them down and making them watching copies of 'The Marine'."

Ohh, ho, ho! BURN. I looked at Cena and saw the expression on his face. He was definitely burned. AH, I love it.

"And let's see, who else do we have in the crowd? Oh, look, Chris Jericho." Dwayne pointed down to Chris. "I like your hair, nice cut! Looks like a twelve-year-old's."

Chris laughed and so did I. Then he licked the tips of his fingers and spiked up the gold flecks in his hair. Goof-ball.

He then stopped with the jokes, and got down to business. He started out first by talking about his dad and inducted him, and then invited his mother to speak about his grandfather. I thought it was the most sweetest speech I've ever heard. I loved it. It makes me think about who really built this fine business. People like Dwayne's dad, grandfather, their generation, Dwayne's generation, and now it's in our hands. It makes you thankful, definitely.

Then Hunter made his appearance on stage. People cheered and clapped for him. He introduced who he was inducted, and it was none other than one of his best friends, and the greatest wrestler ever, Ric Flair.

And I was watching Hunter introduce Ric Flair, I soaked in every word Ric said. It started to make me cry because I realized how much Ric Flair had done for this business, and now he was leaving. I was so proud of him and what he's done. I'm so thankful to have known a great guy like him.

Chris turned his head toward me. "Hey."

I looked at him. My vision was a little blurry by tears. I wiped some away. "Yeah?"

"It's okay." he said. He took my hand and held it in comfort and support.

I just smiled slightly and nodded twice. He was right.


	7. I Got Ladder Raped

**Chapter Seven: I Got Ladder Raped**

The time was finally here.

_"Welcome to Wrestlemania 24!!" _Lilian's voice rang out through the whole arena. I got chills just hearing all of the cheers from the Orlando fans. Unfortunately, I was only in Wrestlemania for the Bunnymania Lumberjack Match. Ugh. Yeah, I know. Lame, right? Caria was also going to be with me, so that makes it a hell of a lot better.

And speaking of her, she stood beside me as we watched the show from backstage. Chris was in his locker room, getting on his ring attire for the Money In The Bank. And Shannon was preparing to be in the 24-Man Battle Royal.

Starting off the show was John Legend, the pianist guy that everybody was talking about backstage. He sang _America The Beautiful _as everybody stood up to their feet in respect.

"Eh, I'm not much of a patriotic person." Caria said. "Wanna go get some coffee?"

"Sure, okay." I said.

We headed down to the lounge area. And through that time, Caria started asking me all kinds of questions.

"So, when the hell are you and Jericho ever gonna get together?" she just came out and said it. UGH. Uncomfortable, much?

"Where did THAT come from, all of a sudden?" I blinked.

"Well, you two have been flirting with each other all this time and still I see now reaction. No moves. Not even one kiss." Caria explained. She raised her eyebrows at me and gave me the look. Oh great, it was THAT look. The Caria look. "What is the dealio, my friend?"

"I don't know. Chris and I are just friends." I answered, honestly. Well, what the heck did she want me to say?

"Friends, right." she nodded. "Want me to help in fixing that for you?"

"Car', I kinda just got out of a relationship. I don't feel like jumping into a new one." I told her.

She sighed, slightly irritated. "Girl, that was months ago. And Punk is an asshole, we all know that. Jericho is back and well, you two have much more history together. And you know him, he's a sweet-heart. You two would DEFINITELY look cute together. I mean, after all, you're both blonde. You both are Canadian, you both are funny, and you both are best friends. Do I _need _to continue any further?"

And speaking of Phil, I saw him as he passed us in the hall. I gave him a slight glaring glance then looked away. Though a smirk lied on his face. What was up with that? I knocked shoulders with him as I continued walking.

"Ew, speak of the devil." Caria said, scrunching up her nose at him.

"Yeah, you're right." I replied.

* * *

Much time passed throughout the hours as we waited on our chance to get out in the ring. The 24-Man Battle Royal Match was over and Kane ended up the winner. Shannon was pretty beaten up from the match, so he left to a hotel. Caria told him that she'd be there afterwards when her match was done. The Bunnymania match wasn't for a while, and I had nothing better to do, so I was pretty bored.

I sat in my locker room with Caria and watched Wrestlemania for there. The two of us were already dressed in our ring attire, so we were all set.

A couple of knocks hit my door.

"Come in." I hollered to the guest, wanting to step inside.

The handle jiggled for a moment before the door opened. It was Chris.

I smiled, getting up from the bench. "Hey!"

"What's up, what are you two doing?" Chris greeted us.

"Nothin' just being bored outta are minds and waiting for Bunnymania." I told him. I set down my cup of coffee and went over to give him a hug.

As I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, he put his hand on back and his other one on the back of my head.

"You're bored? You can't be bored! It's Wrestlemania, baby!" Chris exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're one to talk, you actually get to be in a match." Caria said. "Unlike us, who have to be a lumberjack in a PLAYBOY match. We don't get to do anything but stand around. I'd do anything to be in a killer ladder match."

"Yeah, really." I agreed.

"Well be lucky, at least you get to BE in Wrestlemania." Chris rephrased his sentence.

"Yeah, well, true." Caria agreed on his side. "But there are better things that I can think of doing rather than being a bunny."

"Well you two are the hottest bunnies in the match." Chris said. "Make you feel any better?"

Caria smiled. "Aw, well, thanks."

He looked at me. "Hey, so, I heard some great news about my match."

"What's that?" I said, paying attention.

"I get to be the winner of the match." Chris told me. "Vince told me to be the one to get the suitcase and climb down."

I lit up immediatly. "That's awesome!!"

"Who's the back up?" Caria asked.

I turned to face her, blinking confused. "What?"

"The back up winner." she repeated.

"Uhh, I think..." Chris trailed off, trying to think for a minute. "...Punk? Yeah, that's right."

My heart dropped.

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

My jaw dropped slightly. "Phil?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, nothing." I shook my head.

"Oh." he said, still probably confused. He shook it off. "Anyway, what're you doing afterwards?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Wanna do something later after the match?"

I giggled a little. "Aren't you gonna be a little banged up?"

Chris waved it off. "Eh, who cares? I'm gonna be winner anyway, so let's just celebrate. You pick anywhere you wanna go."

"France." I said, jokingly.

He smiled. "Okay, how about somewhere a little closer?"

I laughed. "I'm totally kidding. Ahh... how about, anywhere? Let's just drive around for the night going anywhere."

"Okay." Chris nodded. "Sure. I'll see you after the match."

I gave him another big hug before he left. "See ya."

* * *

**-Punk's POV-**

This was going to be an easy match.

Yeah, I heard about Jericho being the winner of the Money In The Bank. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon. I was going to take that case for myself. And I love it, because it's perfectly legal. I was the back up winner and it would all be fine. Chris already has a title, why give him another oppritunity at another one? This was going to be mine.

I know what you're thinking. Punk's going for the ECW title, right? Get it back, restore all order on ECW from Chavo's reign? Well, no. Kane's pretty much got that covered. I'm going for the ultimate gold.

I was going for the WWE World Title.

Jamie was probably going to hate me for stealing this from Chris. But I don't care. As soon as she sees what a better Champion that I am than him, she'll come crawling back.

I guarentee it.

* * *

As Justin Roberts announced the Money In The Bank match, I waited near the curtain. John Morrison, Mr. Kennedy and a couple of the third carder guys went first, and then it was my turn.

Chris was standing beside me as I waited. "May the better man win."

"I intend to." I told him, as my music started.

"And from Chicago, Illinois weighing in at 222 lbs - CM Punk!"

I walked out, getting into character. I waved to the fans as I walked down the long runway. I soaked up all the cheers and applause of my fans. I couldn't wait for this match.

I waited with the other guys to arrive. Jericho was second to last being called. He, was going to be my biggest competition.

The match was burtal and tough, but I kept sticking with it. At the last part of the match, there was bodies laying everywhere outside of the ring. It was just me and Jericho.

He was already beginning to climb up the ladder, and then I was sneaking up behind him. He saw me and tried kicking me off by my head.

"Stay down!" he screamed.

But I didn't. I took those kicks and kept going. Though at one point, I eventually fell down and he went back up the ladder. I hopped back up to my feet and sprang up on the ladder. As we were now to the same level, I took his shin and intentially made it get stuck between the steps. He fell back and got caught. I stepped further and reached to the top. He was yelling in frustration at me, hanging there. Then-

I grabbed it. It was mine.

The bell was rung.

I had won.

The fans cheered as I raised it up in the air.

"And here is your winner, CM Punk!"

And not to make it look suspicious, when the cameras cut to the commercials, I helped Chris out. I didn't want to look like a total dick in front of the fans and the others.

* * *

**-Jamie's POV-**

I buried my forehead into the palm of hand and shook my head.

Great. Just fucking perfect.

Phil won the match.

I can already hear him bragging up a storm about it. I decided to talk to Chris, so I exited my locker room and tried meeting up with him.

"I'll be right back, Caria." I told her.

Walking down the hallway, I approached the curtain and waited for Chris. The others came limping in. Chris eventually walked in, rubbing his neck.

"Hey." I greeted him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sore." he said. "I also got ladder raped."

I smiled at his joke. I put my hand on his back, trying to help and support him. "Aw, well, let's just go back to a hotel. I'll take care of ya."

"No, no. I'm okay. Let's go have fun." he insisted.

"Chris, shut up. You're going to a hotel." I giggled.

"Fine, fine." he gave in. "But you at least have to stay with me for a while."


	8. Too Much Too Soon

**Chapter Eight: Too Much Too Soon**

I helped Chris into his room once I managed to get the door open and balance him on my side at the same time. Once we were in, I tried setting him gently on the bed, but, he accidently slipped frin ny grasp, and fell roughly onto it.

"Oof!"

I covered my mouth quickly in shock. I practically squeaked. "Omigosh, Chris! Are you okay!?"

He laughed it off as he climbed onto the mattress. "Heh, yeah, I'm fine."

He fixed himself so he was comfortable. He put his arms behind his head and sighed contently.

"Come up here, you!" he motioned me with his head to join him.

"Ah, if I must!" I joked, pretending to be all dramatic. I climbed up on the bed with him, lying down next to him on my side. I started playing with his blonde spikes; also running my fingers through his hair at the same time. "Well, _this_ has been an interesting night."

"I know! I can't believe I lost!" Chris agreed, chuckling with slight defeat in his voice.

"Yeah, what were you doing out there!" I teased him. "You were suppose to win for me, dammit!"

"I know, I know." Chris smiled, widely. "But again, like I said, I got ladder raped."

"That's no excuse, mister." I continued to pick on him. "It's _Phil-frickin-Brookes._ You can beat him easily, _if you tried..._"

"A) I _did_ try, thank you. And B) You're just saying that because he's your ex-boyfriend." he said. Uh, awkward, much? Luckily I came up with a quick response to match.

"Uh, no." I said. "I'm saying that because you're Chris Jericho; you can beat anyone. Duhh, stupid ass."

"Well, that is true." Chris said, with confidence. He moved and fixed himself now so that he was on his stomach looking up at me. He folded his arms and set them down on my stomach.

I smiled. "Comfortable?"

"Oh, yes, very." Chris played along. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Okay, shoot."

"How the heck'd you get so damn beautiful?" he questioned me, playfully.

I scoffed, light-heartedly. "Shut up, you're gonna give me a big head."

"No, seriously!" he said, getting all wound up.

I giggld, softly. "Oh stop."

He pouted. "Meh, well, I can answer that for you."

He slid forward and pressed his lips against mine. His facial hair brushing against my skin.

Ho-ly. Fuck. Me.

Am I dreaming, or did Chris did actually kiss me? I wanted to push away, but then I suddenly found myself, just easing into it. My heart, racing a thousand miles a minute. It felt ... flattering... but I knew this was just too much.

I broke this kiss off. And I got the reaction I knew I was going to get from him; confusion.

"Chris, I-I'm sorry, I can't do this." I said.

"What? Jamie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay." I insisted. "I just have to go. I'm sorry."

That's when I sat up and began walking out. It was just too much too soon. 


	9. Offer To Dinner

**Chapter Nine: Offer To Dinner**

"You did WHAT?!"

Greeeeeeeat. I know that was coming. I knew Caria was going rip me an ass for what happened last night. What was I suppose to do? Seriously? Chris is my best friend. _Friend._ That's only what I honestly see him as. I mean, I've never had those feelings for him before. One kiss isn't going to magically change my mind.

"Caria, honestly, I-"

She held up her pointer finger to my lips. "Shoosh! No, no, no, no, no, no. Don't-_"Caria, honestly"_-me. You had it MADE last time. It was handed to you on a silver platter. You had the chance to grab him and you totally blew it! What's-a matter with you, girl?"

"Caria, I don't like Jericho that way." I told her. "And he just like, rushed into it anyway. I mean, yeah it was sweet in a way, but... I don't know."

I threw my hands up in the air carelessly and let them hit the sides of my legs. If it wasn't obvious enough that I was getting upset over this whole ordeal, I don't know what is.

I then saw Caria's eyes flicker to a brighter emotion. Like she just figured something out. She smiled widely, and leaned back from me somewhat. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I saw it before..."

Now, I was feeling a bit awkward. She was staring at me. "What?"

"You're still not over Phil..." she decided. Uh, what...?

I arched an eyebrow. "Uh, not really. I hate him."

"Right." she said, simply, walking off out of my locker room. She looked at me and smiled before she left. "If you say so."

She can't be serious.

* * *

I sipped my coffee as I sat in catering with Caria, Shawn, Ken and Mickie, chatting away with them.

Caria cheered gleefully. "Woo, I'm so excited! I get to see my baby today!"

Well, good for her. She's gonna see Shannon soon. And knowing them, they'll probably be all over each other once they see one another and all that good stuff.

I sighed internally as I took another sip. so much was going through my mind right now. I kept t hinking of what Carai had said earlier about Phil. Honestly, did she _actually _believe that? I am so over him, it's ridiculous! He's a totaly prick! Why would I ever have any extra feelings for him? I can answer that simply; _I don't! _So, I don't know where she's getting that stuff.

Then I thought of Chris. And it put a little light on the whole ordeal. But it still stressed me out in a way as well. I kind of felt like a jerk because I just walked out on him. But on another side, I couldn't help it. I felt uncomfortable! He just -- bam -- kissed me! I mean, where the hell did it come from? I didn't even expect it at all. I mean, for the longest time, Chris and I were just friends. That's all. There was no spark at all growing through the time. In my eyes, there's some things you can't just force to happen; or force people to accept.

Oh man, this sucks, big time. I love Chris to death, but I have a feeling that I'm gonna seriously hurt him in hope wa. Then I know I'm gonna regret it later. Dang it. What am I suppose to do now?

"...Jamie!"

A loud voice broke into my thoughts, interrupting my concentration. I snapped back to reality and glanced over to the person who was trying to get my attention.

It was Ken. "Hey, someone's trying to talk to ya, girl."

He signalled me to look over at the other person that was trying to talk to me as well. I turned to my other side and found myself sitting next to Cody.

The younger Rhodes son handed me a bundled up black article of clothing. "Hey, Chris told me to give this to you. He said you forgot it in his hotel room the other night."

I blinked, as I accepted it. "Oh, yeah, thanks, man."

"No prob, later." he said, getting back up and walking back to his table.

I unravelled it and realized it was my Atreyu hoodie. Oh cool, I had no idea that I forgot about this...

As I slipped it on, I saw something white fall out of the pocket. I picked it up and found it to be a small note. I blinked again, confused and curious as I unfolded it.

I recognized the writing right off the bat.

It was from Chris.

_'Look, I'm so sorry about last night.  
Forgive me, I didn't mean to disrespect you.  
Let me make it up to you.  
Dinner after RAW?  
Meet me out in the parking lot around 11:20.  
...If you want.'_


End file.
